


Il richiamo dell'acqua

by ClioCronista



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Fanfic scritta, un po' in risposta a "Fiducia in chi ami" di PerseoeAndromeda ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085778 ). Ambientata tra la serie e il primo OAV.In un momento di malinconia, Shu decide di andare sull'oceano, per un giorno solo, per rispondere a un richiamo che è una mancanza: quella per Shin.





	Il richiamo dell'acqua

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perseoeandromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/gifts).

L'acqua era calda, tutto attorno a lui.   
Calda e avvolgente, calma, piacevole, cullante.  
Shu chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, allargò le proprie braccia, rilassò le spalle e diede ascolto alla lenta risacca del mare che, unico suono subacqueo, chiudeva ogni altra cosa fuori dal mondo.  
Lui, il mare e nessun altro.

Andare al mare a settembre.  
Sua madre l'aveva guardato in maniera strana – lui che chiedeva di assentarsi dal ristorante, di domenica, per andare al mare! Non l'avrebbe guardato con perplessità, se avesse parlato di montagna... ma il mare? Un richiamo dell'ultimo spiraglio estivo? – ma non aveva fatto storie e l'aveva lasciato andare da solo.  
Così, Shu si era trovato su una spiaggia semivuota di Kamakura, con qualche nonno dietro a nipotini intenti a cacciare conchiglie o costruire improbabili castelli di sabbia.   
In mare, all'orizzonte, si vedeva qualche nave passare, ma la distesa blu faceva giungere la sua risacca sulla spiaggia con pigra lentezza; quando Shu mise piede in acqua, la trovò tiepida e particolarmente avviluppante, come se non desiderasse altro che trarlo a sé, chissà dove.  
“So dove mi porteresti...” sussurrò tra sé, accarezzando la superficie con lo sguardo e avanzando, sempre più, verso l'orizzonte. Quando l'acqua giunse a lambirgli i fianchi si tuffò, sott'acqua, ignorando i grandi spruzzi che non avrebbero comunque bagnato nessuno e godendo del fresco tocco sul viso e tra i capelli.

E il pensiero andò a mesi prima, a una sera di riposo, una delle poche, dove si era trovato riverso sul divano, con un corpo più stanco del solito e l'insostenibile desiderio di chiudere gli occhi.  
Lo sentì avanzare, leggero come solo lui riusciva ad essere, sul tappeto morbido della sala di Nasty e poi percepì il suo esitare: le dita dei piedi che si muovevano nervose, le mani che si stringevano, l'una all'altra, dietro la schiena, il respiro che non riusciva più ad essere lieve e controllato.  
Shin non era bravo a dominare il nervosismo, come non era bravo a dominare qualsivoglia tipo di emozione, men che meno a mascherarla; forse un tempo vi era riuscito. Come, forse, Seiji e Touma. Ma da quando erano assieme erano una cosa sola. E non vi erano più barriere... né tra loro, né dentro di loro.  
Il che poteva essere un problema, anche bello grosso. Ma poteva essere anche un'opportunità, a saperla cogliere.  
“Non vieni più vicino...?” aveva bisbigliato, ad occhi chiusi, a quell'esserino tanto nervoso quanto desideroso di fare.  
“P-pensavo dormissi...”.  
Si sentiva onorato di poter far balbettare, almeno qualche volta, il suo pesciolino.  
“Non ancora...”.  
“Uhm”.  
Aveva esitato, ma Shu non si stupiva mai. Shin si leggeva, si sfogliava, si apprezzava con una tale velocità che a volte ti tramortiva.  
Con quel poco di forza che gli rimaneva quella sera, Shu aveva allungato una mano, trovando un lembo della maglia di Shin e lì aggrappandosi.  
“Vieni...”.  
Non si era seduto sul divano, probabilmente aveva rubato la poltrona di Touma, lasciandogli tutto lo spazio possibile per un riposo coi fiocchi – e dire che avrebbe dormito anche chiuso in un armadio... la presenza di Shin avrebbe solo reso più cari i suoi sogni – ma donandogli, sul capo, una lunga carezza che l'aveva cullato, sotto incantesimo, in un sonno profondo.

Sì, l'acqua che lambiva ogni suo capello era come quel tocco, come la sua mano.  
Shin era acqua, non aveva mai avuto dubbio di questo, ma quel giorno la riprova era frastornante.  
Risalì in superficie col capo, per riprendere il respiro – non era Shin... non era Shin! – e riprendere il battito del proprio cuore che, per ragioni che sapeva solo lui, aveva cominciato a correre troppo velocemente.   
Mentre i polmoni traevano a sé più aria possibile, gli occhi scattarono ovviamente verso l'alto, perdendosi tra il blu terso del cielo e le pigre nuvole tra il bianco e il rosa: era una fortuna che almeno gli occhi di Shin non fossero azzurri. In quel momento, incontrare il loro colore non avrebbe fatto bene alla capacità natante di Shu che, di certo, non era come quella di S... Touma!  
Già, quelli erano gli occhi di Touma. Anche a Touma piaceva nuotare, già!  
Un sospiro rumoroso, improvviso e stremato si alzò verso il cielo. Un paio di bambini sollevarono il viso dal loro castello di sabbia dalle torri sghembe, ma a parte la testa di un ragazzo in mezzo all'acqua non c'era nulla di interessante, nemmeno la pinna di qualche grosso pescione.  
Al largo, Shu, esaurita la frustrazione da troppi pensieri, decise di mettersi 'a morto', aprendo le braccia al cielo e chiudendo gli occhi alla melodia dell'acqua sotto di lui.  
Ma a chi voleva darla a bere? E poi perché voleva farlo?  
Tanto non riusciva a formulare un pensiero che non avesse lui o l'acqua o qualcosa di liquido dentro.  
Ed era al mare.  
Ed era andato al mare perché aveva voglia di pensare a Shin. Perché gli mancava.  
Perché, a dispetto di ogni credenza (e creanza) quando doveva parlare al telefono con Shin era un impedito totale (pure sua sorella diceva che era tanto divertente quanto imbarazzante) e non riusciva mai a dire ciò che voleva e doveva dire senza che gli saltassero per la testa e sulla lingua inutili quisquilie.   
E poi, quando riusciva a mettere a freno il nervosismo e il cervello riprendeva a funzionare normalmente, giungeva sua madre a chiamarlo, suo fratello che voleva giocare... oppure era Shin che doveva interrompere la telefonata perché era desiderato in qualche altre stanza della sua lontanissima casa.  
Adorava quella casa, davvero.  
Era bellissima e assomigliava così tanto a Shin che non la si poteva non amare.  
Ma era dannatamente lontana e due giorni senza scuola non erano mai abbastanza per permettergli di azzardare un viaggio tanto lungo.  
E lui voleva vederlo. Ma, come avrebbe puntualizzato Touma, c'erano delle tecnicità imprescindibili.  
Parlava bene lui, che saltava scuola quando gli pareva e piaceva.  
Si morse le labbra, cercando di concentrare la propria attenzione sulle sensazioni del qui e dell'ora: il lento dondolio dell'acqua, dolce come il cullare di una madre, sorreggeva il suo corpo come se fosse fatto solo di bolle e piume...  
Shu, non sei una pietra... non potresti andare a fondo mai...  
Era Shin ad avergli insegnato a fare il 'morto', dopo quella sera che l'aveva veduto, per la prima volta, posseduto dal suo stesso elemento.  
Erano ad Amanohashidate e c'era una luna meravigliosa in cielo.

“Va bene che l'acqua è il tuo elemento, ma non ti sembra di esagerare?” l'aveva apostrofato Shu dalla spiaggia, dopo che Nasty aveva finito di bendare un taglio un po' più profondo sulla sua spalla.  
Shin era là, vestito di tutto punto con la sua yoroi, e faceva esattamente il 'morto' in mezzo all'acqua, galleggiando come se non pesasse niente, galleggiando come se stesse rimirando il cielo da un materasso e non da una piccola fetta di Mar del Giappone.  
“Io non esagero. È solo che l'acqua me lo permette, Shu...”.  
Aveva usato quel tono, quello dispettoso, saccente – ma non alla Touma – quello che, insomma... ti faceva venir voglia di strizzargli quel nasino all'insù tanto perfetto quanto impettito. E poi chiudergli quella boccuccia e lasciarlo senza fiato.  
Ehm.  
Ma non erano ancora a quel punto.  
Erano al punto che si punzecchiavano, ripetutamente.  
“Per me usi qualche trucco...” aveva scioccamente replicato Shu, incrociando le braccia e arricciando le labbra, come un bambino che non vuol capire.  
Allora Shin si era mosso, l'acqua l'aveva posato sulla sabbia sotto la sua superficie e lui era giunto sul bagnasciuga, con l'aria molto, molto seria.  
Non aveva detto una parola, ma aveva guardato l'arretrare di un passo di Shu e aveva fatto un sorriso che a Kongo era parso un misto di divertimento malizioso e di impermalosimento incerto.  
Alla luce della luna, la sua yoroi azzurra riluceva dell'acqua che, in piccoli rivoli, scendeva a terra, bagnando la sabbia ancora umida dall'inverno.  
Shin si levò l'elmo, senza staccargli di dosso gli occhi; poi richiamò lontano da sé il resto della yoroi che, come sempre, scomparve lasciando il posto alla sfera azzurra di 'fiducia'.  
Per tutto quel tempo, Shin non aveva levato gli occhi da Shu.  
Per la prima volta da quando si erano conosciuti, la bocca di Shu si era sentita troppo asciutta per parlare, ironizzare, fare battute idiote o cercare un piccolo scontro.  
Rimase zitto, come un tondo jizoo di strada.  
“Se non avessi quella ferita, ti butterei in mare e ti insegnerei a fare il 'morto' come ho appena fatto”.

L'aveva detto con quella vocina suadente, saccente, meravigliosa.  
Ma all'epoca Shu aveva temuto di poter, davvero, essere lanciato in quell'acqua troppo fredda per i suoi gusti e mezzo affogato da quelle manine dolci che, all'occorrenza, potevano diventare estremamente pericolose su di lui.  
Ora, se avesse avuto Shin davanti a sé, lo avrebbe trascinato sott'acqua e...  
Beh, meglio non pensarci.

“N-non oseresti!”.  
Era stato l'imbarazzo o l'indignazione a dare a Shu la voce quella volta? Nemmeno lui lo sapeva.  
“L'acqua osa. E può scavare la terra, anche piano piano. Non dirmi che te ne sei dimenticato...”.

Ah, la sua bella impudente vocina.  
Si punzecchiavano così tanto allora che, adesso, non sapeva cosa avrebbe dato per tornare lì, ad Amanohashidate, a farsi maltrattare dal suo Shin. Così vicino, così lontano.

“È t-troppo fredda! Non sono Ryo!”.  
Al che Ryo aveva replicato qualcosa, ma Shu non ricordava cosa.  
Ricordava solo che Shin era scoppiato a ridere all'improvviso, mascherando appena la sua bocca dietro a una mano e lasciando che la sua voce riecheggiasse tutto attorno.  
E dentro di lui.

Gli occhi di Shu si riaprirono sul cielo sopra di lui, lentamente: erano pesanti, di improvvise lacrime che stavano rischiarando il blu del cielo in un inaspettato e brillante verde.  
Non era possibile, ma i suoi occhi ora erano pieni dei suoi.  
E il suo corpo era avvolto dalla sua acqua.  
E le sue orecchie, sorde al resto del mondo, riuscivano a sentire, in qualche modo, l'eco di quella risatina, tanto amata, ma troppo lontana.  
“Lo faccio, Shin...” mormorò Shu al cielo. “Ti telefono e ti parlo e ti dico che mi manchi. E che ti amo”.  
Chiuse gli occhi un'ultima volta e, con un colpo di reni, si inabissò, per poi tornare in superficie con un'energia nervosa. Le bracciate che lo riportarono a riva avrebbero fatto inorgoglire Shin: era diventato bravo, sotto le sue pazienti lezioni.  
La sabbia sotto i suoi piedi era calda, non conosceva ancora l'umido dell'inverno.  
I suoi passi, appena accennati sulla sabbia asciutta, furono cancellati da un'improvvisa folata di vento, i bambini lanciarono piccoli urli di sorpresa, i nonni ridacchiarono.  
Ai piedi di Shu, la sabbia aveva scoperto le sue venature. Sorrise e tornò a casa.


End file.
